Carta Dorada
by Vegitta
Summary: UA Era el día del padre en el planeta Vegetasei,sin embargo los pequeños Raditz y Kakarotto no se habian percatado y tuvieron que elaborar un regalo de ultima hora para poder darselo a su padre,Bardock.


''_**Carta Dorada''**_

Un día caluroso era un día normal en el planeta Vegeta, en una pequeña casa habitaban tres saiyajines Bardock y sus dos conocidos hijos, Kakarotto y Raditz…

-Raditz…-Dijo Kakarotto tomando la armadura de Raditz sin dejarlo ir

-¡Suéltame! ¡Es una orden Kakarotto!-Ordeno Raditz de apenas 9 años

-Perdón pero…-Se disculpó el pequeño Kakarotto de 5 años

-¡En este momento no! Lárgate a otro lado ¿quieres?-Dijo Raditz

-¡RADITZ!-Llamo de nuevo Kakarotto

-¡¿QUE?!-Contesto Raditz sin tolerancia

-Hoy es el día de papá-Contesto feliz el pequeño Kakarotto

-¿El día de papá? ¡Pero hoy no es su cumpleaños!-Le respondió Raditz confundido mientras trataba de recordar alguna fecha importante para su padre

-Tampoco es su aniversario…ni nada… ¿Tratas de jugarme una broma?-Cuestiono Raditz enfadado

-No, hoy es el día del papá-Dijo Kakarotto

-¡EL DÍA DEL PADRE!-Grito Raditz siendo escuchado por Bardock que se encontraba en el patio trasero entrenando

-¡¿QUE QUIERES RADITZ?!-Grito Bardock sin dejar su entrenamiento

-Na… ¡NADA!-Grito nervioso

-¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?!-Dijo Raditz gritando en susurro

-Yo te lo dije…pero no me hacías caso-Dijo Kakarotto

-¡Cállate! ¡No apoyas en nada! Mejor piensa… ¿Que le podemos regalar a papá de última hora?-Se preguntó Raditz poniendo su mano en su barbilla

-Bueno…tal vez le podemos regalar una esposa nueva-Dijo Kakarotto

-No, ¡hay que darle algo que no tenga! ¡Algo que lo sorprenda y que aprecie! Algo que utilice siempre… ¡YA SE!-Dijo Raditz corriendo fuera de ahí

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Kakarotto

-¡Ya verás! ¡Espero y tu tengas una idea para darle a papá tonto!-Dijo Raditz dirigiéndose a otra parte

-Vaya…que extraño...-Dijo Kakarotto yéndose a su habitación

'' ¿Que le puedo regalar a papá? '' Se pregunto Kakarotto

-¡Ya se!-Dijo Kakarotto tomando unos plumones y una hoja de color dorado de su habitación y recostándose en la cama

-Unos detalles por aquí, unas letritas por acá, estrellitas, brillantina y… ¡listo!-Dijo Kakarotto tomando su pequeña carta dorada en su mano

-Ahora tengo que encontrar un regalo…-Dijo Kakarotto para sí mismo saliendo de su habitación

-¿Qué? ¿Aun sigues buscando?-Dijo Raditz mientras subía las escaleras y miraba la hoja dorada

-¿Qué es eso Kakarotto?-Dijo Raditz mirando fijamente la carta dorada

-Es mi regalo…-Dijo Kakarotto suponiendo lo peor cuando en un instante ya no tenía la carta, pues Raditz se la había arrebatado

-¡Devuélvemela Raditz!-Dijo Kakarotto dando saltitos para poder alcanzar la hoja

-No…-Dijo Raditz leyendo entretenido el contenido

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Pero que ridiculez más grande es esta! No deberías de ser un Saiyajin-Dijo Raditz devolviéndole la carta pero…

-¡Epm! ¡Primero alcánzala!-Dijo Raditz levantando la hoja lo más que pudo para que Kakarotto no la alcanzara

-¡Dámela! ¡Dámela!-Decía Kakarotto hasta que le dio un buen rodillazo en el estómago a Raditz y pudo soltar la carta

-¡Listo!-Dijo Kakarotto mientras Raditz lo miraba con odio

-¡VEN ACÁ MOCOSO!-Dijo Raditz persiguiendo a Kakarotto

-¡No no! ¡No fue intencional Raditz! ¡Un accidente no es nada!-Decía Kakarotto mientras corría por toda la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero donde se encontraba Bardock entrenando

-¡Ven acá maldita sabandija!-Decía Raditz persiguiendo a Kakarotto

-¡No no!-Dijo Kakarotto mientras tropezaba con el pie de Bardock y lo hacía caer

-¡Kakarotto!-Dijo Bardock desde el suelo

-¡Perdón!-Alcanzo a decir Kakarotto mientras dejaba la nota en el suelo y seguía corriendo sin darse cuenta de que la había dejado justo debajo de Bardock

-¡Haber mocosos! ¡Cálmense ya!-Dijo Bardock levantándose y pisando la carta

-¡Papa!-Grito Kakarotto mientras trepaba velozmente en Bardock hasta llegar a su hombro donde Raditz nunca lo alcanzaría

-¡Atrápame!-Dijo Kakarotto desde el hombro de Bardock

-¡Maldito! ¡Baja de allí!-Dijo Raditz mientras trataba de subir

-Kakarotto, Raditz-Dijo Bardock lo más pacientemente que pudo

-¡ña ña ña ña ña!-Decía Kakarotto desde el hombro de Bardock

-¡Baja de una vez de ahí! ¡Eres un miedoso!-Dijo Raditz

-Niños…-Dijo Bardock lo más paciente que pudo

-¡Claro que no soy miedoso! ¡Solo me prevengo contra golpes!-Dijo Kakarotto

-¡Si claro! ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Miedoso Miedoso!-Decía Raditz

-¡NIÑOS!-Grito Bardock callando a los dos al instante

-¡Quédense quietos y déjenme entrenar!-Dijo Bardock

-Si papá-Dijeron los dos retirándose, más bien, solo Raditz

-Papi-Dijo Kakarotto mirándolo

-¿Me puedes bajar?-Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Arg-Contesto Bardock volteando a otro lado, Kakarotto sabia claramente que eso significaba que se bajara por sí mismo y ¡rápido!

-Está bien…-Dijo Kakarotto mirando abajo y saltando al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos

-¡Haya voy!-Dijo Kakarotto lanzándose y esperando estamparse en el suelo para luego poder levantarse, sacudirse e irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible. Pero no sucedió eso, algo lo estaba deteniendo de su cola, ¿Acaso su cola se había trabado en la armadura de su padre? Si eso era, era posible que Bardock lo pusiera de cabeza toda una noche en un árbol…

-Por favor…Por favor…-Rogaba Kakarotto cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia arriba para poder visualizar que era lo que lo detenía…

-No…-Fue lo único que dijo Kakarotto al ver que su propio padre lo detenía, algo era seguro… en ese momento no iba a pasar algo muy bonito

-Kakarotto…-Dijo Bardock serio y mirando fijamente a su hijo

-Si papá-Dijo Kakarotto mirandolo nervioso

-Uno no se avienta así tienes que procurar caer de pie…-Dijo Bardock poniéndolo delicadamente en el pasto

-Ya te puedes ir…-Dijo Bardock, Kakarotto asintió con la cabeza y se fue lo más rápido posible de ahí dejando la carta para su padre ahí…en el suelo…más bien, justo debajo del pie de Bardock…

-Crecen muy rápido…-Pensó Bardock en voz alta mientras miraba como Kakarotto entraba de nuevo a la casa

-Mejor sigo con el entrenamiento…-Dijo agachándose y mirando el papel dorado que le cegaba la vista

-¿Qué demonios?-Dijo Bardock tomando la carta, pero antes apareció Raditz…

-¡Papá!-Dijo Raditz con una armadura nueva en las manos

-Vaya, ¿al fin decidiste entrenar junto a mi cierto?-Dijo Bardock con una sonrisa de lado

-Bueno…No del todo…-Dijo Raditz nervioso

-¡Vine a darte tu regalo!-Dijo Raditz orgulloso y levantando la armadura de un color verde con azul

-¿Regalo? ¿Porque?-Pregunto tomando la armadura

-Bueno, hoy es el día del padre-Dijo Raditz

-Ah…-Dijo Bardock

-¿Y de dónde la sacaste?-Pregunto examinándola, estaba muy bien hecha, debió de haber costado mucho dinero

-Papá…yo la hice-Dijo Raditz

-¿Tú la hiciste?-Pregunto Bardock sorprendido

-Si-Dijo Raditz

-Bueno…felicidades, gracias por el regalo-Dijo Agitando los cabellos de Raditz

-¡Gracias papá!-Dijo Raditz abrazándolo mientras Bardock solo se quedaba en shock

-¡Ya me voy! Te dejare entrenar-Dijo Raditz saliendo de ahí como si alguien le hubiera dado la mejor noticia del mundo

-Vaya, no la hizo tan mal-Comento Bardock mientras se la ponía

.

.

.

.

-¡No! ¡La carta! ¡¿Dónde está la carta?! ¡Ahora tengo que hacer otra!-Dijo Kakarotto con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Soy un tonto!-Dijo tumbándose en la cama y empezar a llorar

.

.

.

-Creo que la usare para entrenar junto a ellos…-Dijo Bardock quitándose la armadura y guardándola

-Ahora sigue esta cosa…-Dijo Bardock mirando la hoja dorada, se sentó bajo un árbol que había en el patio y empezó a leer y mirar los dibujos, la carta decía lo siguiente:

''_**Papito…**_

_**Yo sé que no estas orgulloso de mi porque no soy un guerrero fuerte como tú pero me esforzaré para serlo y obtener tu cariño, me esforzaré para que tu estés orgulloso de mí, no me importa lo que me diga Raditz o los demás, me importa más que tu estés muy orgulloso de mi, también me esforzare para obtener un poco de tu cariño y afecto, tú confianza y tu atención. Sé que algún día podrás estar muy orgulloso de mí, aunque no lo estés en este momento, yo te admiro mucho, te aprecio y te respeto, trato de ser lo mejor para ti, no quisiera ser una carga o un estorbo, quisiera ser tu compañero, un amigo…tu hijo especialmente. Te admiro mucho porque tú eres un hombre muy fuerte que no le teme a nada ni a nadie, que no cree en el miedo y que nunca pierde la esperanza en sus batallas a muerte. Te quiero mucho papá, espero y seas muy feliz este día tan especial para ti, que es ser mi papá. Te quiere mucho…Tu hijo Kakarotto. ''**_

Al reverso de la hoja había un dibujo muy especial. Bardock se encontraba en medio del dibujo y en cada hombro se encontraba uno de sus hijos, en el derecho estaba Kakarotto y en el izquierdo estaba Raditz. Todos con una enorme sonrisa y cada quien con una armadura…La de Bardock de color Dorado, la de Raditz de Verde y la de Kakarotto de color Azul.

-No…no pensé que…Kakarotto pudiera…pudiera escribir esto a una corta edad…-Se dijo Bardock a sí mismo, se levantó y se dirigió a la casa, subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de Kakarotto…

*Toc* *Toc*

-¡Raditz ya te dije que me dejes de molestar!-Dijo Kakarotto con una voz firme

-No soy Raditz…-Contesto Bardock, mientras que adentro de la habitación se encontraba un Kakarotto muy nervioso el cual abrió la puerta de inmediato

-Perdón papá-Dijo Kakarotto cabizbaja

-No importa-Dijo Bardock agachándose para poder estar de la misma altura que la de Kakarotto

-Kakarotto…-Dijo Bardock mientras el pequeño Kakarotto levantaba la mirada temerosa y con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando en caer

-Lamento no ser un buen padre…-Dijo Bardock quitando las lágrimas de la cara de Kakarotto

-La verdad…es que yo lamento ser un hijo tan débil…un hijo que no sirve para la pelea…-Dijo Kakarotto con la voz quebradiza

-Esa…no es culpa tuya…eso se puede arreglar entrenando…-Dijo Bardock para tratar de animarlo, Kakarotto solo dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado

-Perdóname si no he sido el mejor padre de todos…por no haber estado en momentos importantes para ti…o por no haberte apoyado o ayudado en momentos no me había dado cuenta de todo eso…tratare de cambiarlo lo más que pueda…si?-Dijo Bardock mientras Kakarotto solo se lanzaba a él para darle un abrazo

-Te perdono papá…-Dijo Kakarotto abrazándolo, Bardock sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de Kakarotto

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti…-Alcanzo a decir Bardock abrazando cada vez más fuerte a Kakarotto

-Gracias papá-Dijo Kakarotto, todo gracias a aquella _**''Carta Dorada''**_

**¡Hola! Les traje este nuevo Fic que la verdad me hizo llorar mucho y más con las canciones que estaba escuchando cuando lo estaba escribiendo, ¡no apoyaban en nada! T^T Ahí me tienen chillando en frente de la computadora al mismo tiempo que escribía. ¡Dejen Reviews favor! Si no los dejan ¿cómo sabré su opinión? xD ¡Los quiero mucho! Besos, saludos y abrazos desde México, estaré publicando más fics :D**

**PD: Yo sé que no es el día del padre ni nada por el estilo, pero este fic lo tenía en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo y no me dejaba trabajar con los demás fics! Así que lo subí y mi mente al fin descansa XD**


End file.
